Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part Five
Jared: I guess I've been reminded of your skills once again, my friend. I mean, beating Iblis? I'm surprised anyone could do that! Sonic: Uh.... Jared: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Beecanoe: It really was nothing. I feel I don't deserve the praise. I was in Supernova after all. Genius Guy: I do suppose that makes a difference. Anyway, onward! {The team arrives in a giant cave filled with people. There are crudely made homes and markets there, but nobody seems miserable. Probably because they feel safe.} Genius Guy: Sir, excuse me, sir! Do you know where the man who sent this transmission is? We need to speak with him. {Genius Guy plays the transmission to the man, but only enough to see the person's face on it.} Man: Of course I know where he is. He's our leader. If you keep moving to the end of the cave, you'll find him. Beecanoe: I think only a few of us should go to him. The rest should stay here. We shouldn't intimidate him by our numbers. Jared: Good idea. I'll go, E.T.G. comes, Sonic comes, Turbo comes, and obviously Beecanoe comes. Beecanoe: So, that's all? Jared: I guess so. {The five go to the end of the cave where a few guards are on watch by their leader's throne. They cross their spears in the heroes' path.} Guard 1: We can't let you pass. Guard 2: Someone who looks as villainous as you can't be trusted visiting the king! Beecanoe: Now, isn't that just a sterotype. Jared: He was the one who killed the monster that destroyed your city, and we helped. Guard 1: Does he speak the truth? Beecanoe: Dont point that thing at me. And yes, he's being as true as this horn I have right here! {Beecanoe pulls out Iblis's horn from his cape which he secretly hoarded.} Guard 2: That's definitely Iblis's horn. Guard 1: Wait, how do we know you didn't steal it from the ones who actually killed Iblis? E.T.G.: Because if someone had killed Iblis, you'd think they'd be strong enough to defend themself from thieves. Guard 2: He brings up a very good point. Beecanoe: We didn't come to chat with guards, we came to chat with the leader. {Beecanoe begins to walk through the gate, but the guards bar his way again. Beecanoe's eyes turn bright red and he charges for a Black Flames of the Necrinferno attack. Jared, pushes him out of the way, however.} Jared: Just let us in, will you? We already brought up proof that Iblis is dead! Guard 1: We're just wary of another attack, after that incedent with the beast. Guard 2: I suppose you may pass. Jared: Come on, everyone. We're going to see the king. {The five approach a throne room. There is the king, with the familiar face of the man from the transmission, there is the squire, there are a handful of elders to the side. But the most peculiar of all was that there was a young woman sitting in the throne next to the old king. The woman was extremely beautiful, and was wearing battle armor for a reason the heroes didn't know. An even stranger sight, however, is when Beecanoe gets on one knee in front of the king's throne, his right fist on his chest.} Beecanoe: Your majesty, we killed the beast that destroyed your city. Will you provide us with our needs? The King: Is there proof of this? {One of the guards comes into the throne room.} Guard: Yes, there is. That one has the horn of the beast known as Iblis. Beecanoe: And it's right here. The King: I have been waiting for someone to help us. I thank you for what you've done. Now what are your needs, skeletal creature? {Beecanoe's eyes light up and his mind races with all the things he ever wanted in his lifetime, but never got. Jared pushes him out the way once again.} Jared: We just need a ship, my leige. {Beecanoe mutters curse words under his breath.} The King: It will be provided. Young Woman: Father, I have a request. The King: What is it, Sephira? Sephira: Let me join them. The King: What? I don't understand. Why? Sephira: Everyone saw me hold off that attack at the cave all by myself, didn't they? I want to use that to help them! Beecanoe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, we're full up on allies right now. Second of all, what makes you think we need you at all? Sephira: Judas, the leader of the enemy has powerful friends. He can send men to this spot and have you killed before you can say his name. Beecanoe: Thanks, but one thing our team doesn't need is someone who can make good hyperboles. Sephira: I would laugh myself to death if I saw it happen to you. Beecanoe: Well that's awfully harsh. But I guess I would say the same. Sephira: You think the crueller you are to me the less likely I am to join you? You couldn't be more wrong. Jared: Beecanoe! Don't say anything more! I am the leader, remember? Allow me to handle this. Sephira, we used to have an ally named Roid. He was extremely powerful. If you can say to me that you're just as strong as he was, you will make a valuable replacement. Sephira: I'm sure I am. Jared: Then I suppose you are a member of the team. Unless your father has something to say about it. The King: As long as you make sure he stays safe, rock creature, I will allow her to join you. Beecanoe: {facepalm} You can't possibly be serious! {Sephira makes a face at Beecanoe as the group is escorted to their new ship. Jared turns to the king.} Jared: I have a feeling your daughter could be useful. So far she's been able to keep my friend's ego in check. The King: {laughs} I have the same feeling. Take care, rock creature. Jared: The name is Jared the Saurian. {The two wave each other goodbye and Jared joins the rest of the group who board the new ship. Jared introduces Sephira to the rest of the crew and the ship goes into space.} Category:Epic Saga